Sibling Rivalry
by Queen-morganalefay
Summary: When a girl named Phoenix with a mysterious link to Robin and Slade comes to Jump City, will the Titans be able to save her? Rating for language and situations. OC character credited in part to StarStar16 and Teen Titan Junkie(we all created Phoenix).
1. Break In

Disclaimer: I do own Phoenix, the character anyways, but I give description and personality credit to StarStar16. I also own Mirage, as proven in my fanfiction. I do not own the Teen Titans. DC and Cartoon Network do.

Author's Note: Phoenix, Robin's sister, the OC I created after one of my best friends, Kelly, is an idea I had in October of last year. Recently I found a story that in my opinion was horrible, but anyways detailed a sister of Robin's named Phoenix. This is the REAL Phoenix, the one that StarStar16, Teen Titans Junkie, and I created. This story is not plagiarized, it was written in October and I believe the idea for that other person's story was taken from my homepage here on Fan Fiction. So any who think I am copying can stick it where the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

Chapter One-Break In

The rain was falling slowly in the crowded streets, running into the gutters sluggishly. A high topped pink converse broke a puddle lying in a corner of sidewalk. A thin, raven haired girl walked steadily through the thinning mass of people, a small smirk on her features as she disregarded the stares from several teenage boys.

She had a good figure: willowy, like a dancer, yet strong. Her hair was slightly below her shoulders, ebony shaded with a think streak of pink and a twin one of blue near her face. The girl's complexion was on the tint of light rose, flawless but not too pale. Black cargo pants and a pink and blue tank top highlighted this fact. Her eyes were the most attractive feature: light gray, like the color of ash or what metal cools to.

A convenience store stood in the shadows not far from the girl. Breaking away from the cold rain, a small tinkle of a welcoming bell sounded as she entered, and a bored employee cast her a weary look from the checkout counter. No words were spoken between the two.

She moved between the aisles, out of sight of the girl at the counter, and pocketed a few miscellaneous items: chips, soda, a candy bar, an apple, and another customer's wallet. At the back of the store stood the gas tank, glinting in the dim light cast from the halogen lamps. She smiled deviously as the girl that was at the counter approached her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," she replied calmly, while opening her palm slowly to reveal a glowing sphere of flame caught in her hand. "I'd like to see the vault."

The girl's eyes widened, half in amazement, half in horror. "You must be joking."

Her gray eyes were alight with mischief as she moved the flames closer to the gas tank. "Not at all. A spark into fifty pounds of flammable gas is no joke."

Something whirred close to her head, a brightly colored birderang embedded in the wall dangerously, alerting her to another's presence. The girl's black hair swung as she turned and smirked. The Teen Titans were lined in formation, Robin to the front as usual.

"Didn't anyone ever tell? You play with fire, and you're going to get burned," Robin said in a low tone, bo staff out, congratulating himself mentally on the cheesy line.

"You're _still_ doing the good guy thing, bro?" The girl smirked as she tossed the fireball over her shoulder, while the take was surrounded by dark energy, a low mummer of magic words spoken by Raven.

Robin leapt toward her, staff extended. She dodged the attack and the two began to go in a barrage of martial arts, both equally matched. Robin slammed the girl against the shelves.

"What are you doing here, Phoenix?"

Phoenix glared at him as a crunch followed the pain of being slammed in the wall. "I was trying to get some cash and food to go. You just smashed my Doritos!" She felt the warmth around her hands as the glow brightened, and suddenly Robin was thrown against the opposite wall, flames licking the path. Phoenix frowned before speaking once more.

"Flameproof costume. You're no fun."

Cyborg snapped out of his trance as she ran toward the safe. "Yo!" He raised his cannon and fired a shot, which she dodged nimbly, similar to the graceful and fluid movements Robin displayed while defeating enemies. Within seconds the door to the safe had been burned open and a fourth of the money taken. Phoenix was running for the door, but the Tameranian Princess rose glided in front of her, eyes and hands glowing the same emerald coloring. Starfire's voice seemed hesitant to command, as always.

"I would advise you to remain still and 'come quietly'." Her hand was raised warningly, but Phoenix did the same, a fireball in hand.

"Not a chance in hell," she replied easily, as if she had practiced the answer. "And that's a place I know too much about."

Both girls fired simultaneously, and both were hurled back, crashing against several shelves containing confectionary sweets and dried meat, carbonated beverages contained in aluminum spiraling out of control on the linoleum. Smoke filled the building, smelling of fires long since past, stinging the eyes of the Titans and causing coughing fits. Slowly the smoke began to clear, revealing five Teens in colorful and distinct costumes, a frightened employee huddled near the phone at the back of the store, praying for the strange disturbance to end. The fiery girl was nowhere to be seen. Robin noted the fact as he gazed around the room coolly, the expression his eyes held hidden by the white lenses of his mask. His sister had escaped, a criminal, a villain, the opposite of his path.

The Phoenix had risen from the ashes of Robin's traumatized past.


	2. Two Towers

Chapter Two-Two Towers

Beast Boy waved his hands exasperatedly. "Dude, how many more alter egos do you have? First it was, like, Red X, then Larry, and now you're a girl?!"

"Twin," Robin corrected broodingly, pacing back and forth in the living room. "The last time I saw her was when we were fiver."

"What happened?" Raven asked, sensing another one of Robin's secretive pasts. It was Robin's nature to keep to himself, and often when situations that dealt with the past arose, he would deal with them personally, leaving his friends out of it.

"Slade captured her. Trained her. I'm not sure if she can be good anymore."

"Why did we not see her when we battled Slade before?" Starfire asked anxiously, over being angry at the girl and sad that she never had a decent home.

"She was in Metropolis." Mirage spoke up suddenly, entering from the kitchen. The others looked at her in surprise. Mirage shrugged at the inquisitive stares.

"I fought with her the few times Slade and Brother Blood teamed up. She's a good fighter. Always asked about you, Robin. Said you were doing the right thing, so maybe she didn't have to."

Robin didn't comment on that. Cyborg, instead, took the floor. "She's more than good. She's just like Robin."

"But how did she quire such power as she demonstrated when Robin has none? On my planet, siblings have similar gifts." Starfire looked at Robin as if she expected him to breath fire at any moment.

"Genetic mutation," Robin murmured under his breath. He paced toward his room carefully, lost in thought, and leaving a heavy silence behind him.

* * *

Phoenix stood within the confines of the towering clock, a place she had grown to love and hate in one warring conflict. The place where she had grown up.

She could remember Slade training her to the beat of the clock's second hand. The sounds fought each other, forming words spoken by two voices she knew quite well, though one she had watched from the shadows. Her mind echoed them now as she stared into the darkness. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Right, wrong. Good, evil. One voice young and sharp, the other low and hard. Flashed of a fiery scene, of the pain of something done to her, and the screams of someone, dark wings and the laughter behind her raced through her mind, but she suppressed the memories. They were alien to her. She had forgotten everything for now.

Across the room a broken mirror showed a fracture of her reflection. Turning to face it, Phoenix saw in awe the image in the glass. Half of her face was shown, and the mirror ended, cutting her in two. Half of her self was all she could gather. Only one silver eye, like the ashen remnants of her past. Only half of her soul remained.

In that instant, she knew what she would have to do. Gathering together what she would need, Phoenix stared in the direction of the prison, contemplating the long hours spent in training, in robberies, in murder, in helping him. Now was her time, now that he was gone, and all that she remembered of her life dead with him. The younger voice of her two minds could not save her from sixteen years of villainy and despair. He could not stop the other voice from growing stronger until it finally consumed her. It waited the correct moment, the perfect timing, sitting in the dark corner of her mind and jeering at her to show that it would not give in to anything, but instead would make her submit.

Crime was all her future would ever hold.

* * *

Robin walked the length of his room, stopping at a picture of a small girl with long black hair broken only by tow colored streaks. She was smiling happily, her gray eyes clear and bright. Robin's frown deepened as a long train of memory followed.

_It was under the colorful tent in his family's last performance. Phoenix had already done her routine, and now it was time for their parents. _

_Out of the corner of his eye Robin could see something move in the shadows, a flicker of light, but he ignored it. Flashing lights were normal in a circus._

_Within seconds smoke was billowing inside the tent, heat stinging Robin's eyes. He saw someone that looked like he had been torn in two, half-elegant and half madness, stand in the center ring, laughing maniacally. Someone that sounded like Phoenix was crying behind him. Robin tried to move toward her, choking all the while on the smoke, but hard pressure was holding him down as someone stepped on him, and a gravelly voice whispered in his ear._

_"The girl has somewhere more important to be. The rest of you will die."_

_His head was beginning to swim from lack of oxygen, but from the smoke a dark shape was forming, coming closer. A few movements too fast to record were made, and the pressure in his back was lifted. Robin scrambled dizzily to his feet._

_Walking doggedly to the burning exit, he felt his feet catch something large and oddly angled. The face of his mother, dead and hollowed, swam into focus as he got up hastily and ran as best he could, stumbling. Useless facts were swimming through his head._

_'My sixth birthday is tomorrow. Phoenix's too. Dad calls us by bird names. She doesn't like the name Diana. We performed well tonight. It's cold. Why is it cold? Why...?'_

_Robin was moving like a zombie, shaking violently from both shock and cold. The dark shape from before was in front of him, waiting for him. Robin stopped moving, gazing at the figure with fogged eyes, reproachfully, mistrusting the man in front of him. He suddenly realized how tire he was, how much he wanted to just give up, something he never allowed himself to do. The cloaked man moved forward; Robin stepped back and fell. His vision swam horribly as the other came nearer, and Robin was given the distinct impression of a bat._

_"Who are you?" His voice came hoarse and vague. Two words reached his ears before his mind was swept blank by fatigue and a slight concussion. As his eyes lowered he whispered his question once more._

_"Who are you?"_

_The bat's form stooped lower to him, his voice low and gentle. "A friend."_


End file.
